


caught up in your glow

by guidingmoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidingmoon/pseuds/guidingmoon
Summary: “I want you to take control,” Jiwoo urges. “You can treat me however you like.”In which Jiwoo makes a request that Jungeun can't resist.





	caught up in your glow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Taurus season!! Guess I can wave goodbye to my clean image now.
> 
> The biggest thank you to my two partners in crime, the other 2/3 of the horny trinity. Without them, this would not exist. Madness luv, lit rally madness. 
> 
> Title from 'For the Record' by Sophiya.

Nights spent with Jiwoo are some of the best moments in Jungeun’s life.

 

If she said her world revolves around Jiwoo, she’d be lying - at least, to an extent. They’ve been friends for _years_ , and most of that time involved seeing each other every day. Now they’re in their mid-20’s, already passed  through college and sure, Jungeun doesn’t have the job of her dreams just yet, but she’s getting there, and that’s what counts.

 

That being said, the most important part of her life actually is Jiwoo. They spend an incredible amount of time together still, even though Jiwoo lives in an apartment with her friend Jinsol, and Jungeun shares a place with Vivi, one of her old co-workers. At one point in time, her and Jiwoo dreamed about living together, but that was back when they were teenagers with no real grasp of how the world works. Back when Jungeun wasn’t yet in love with Jiwoo. Before they’d started sleeping together.

 

It’s still strange, how that happened. Jungeun thinks of it fondly, remembering every single detail. How she and Jiwoo had come out of karaoke after Jiwoo’s birthday celebrations, completely sober, in search of the nearest club. Instead, they’d ended up at the 24 hour café just down the street from Jungeun’s apartment, and stayed up to talk for hours.

 

Eventually, Jiwoo had asked to stay the night and Jungeun readily agreed, immediately offering her the bed whilst she took the couch. Except she never got to the couch. Jungeun had been exchanging the pillowcases for fresh ones when, out of nowhere, Jiwoo kissed her. Things only escalated from there, and in the morning they discussed what it all meant. Which amounted to meaning nothing, as far as Jiwoo was concerned. Jungeun was too scared to lose the friendship over a ridiculous confession, so she kept her mouth shut and agreed to start something casual with Jiwoo.

 

Now, months on, Jungeun’s sitting on the couch in Jiwoo’s living room, curled up against Jiwoo’s side, watching a god-awful film. It’s over two hours long, and Jungeun’s attention span tends to fade quickly these days. She blames it on the presence of Jiwoo. Whenever she’s around, it’s hard to concentrate.

 

“You never told me about your week,” Jungeun says quietly, fiddling with the blanket draped across her knees. “How was it?”

 

Jiwoo shrugs. “Nothing much happened, work was slow, but that’s nothing new.” She pauses for a second, seeming to mull something over. “Sooyoung came round again.”

 

“Oh?” Jungeun raises herself to a sitting position. “She called me the other day. Something about being rejected by a girl. Did she say anything to you?”

 

Grimacing, Jiwoo nods. “That was sort of my fault,” she says. “I told her I don’t want to see her anymore. Even if we were just fucking, I don’t really feel anything for her.”

 

Jungeun frowns. “That’s the whole point of friends with benefits, you’re not supposed to have feelings.” She almost laughs at the irony of that sentence.

 

“I know, but it’s different with you,” Jiwoo sighs. “Sooyoung’s great, she’s _amazing -_ I mean, even you know that. It’s the same with Haseul, I love being with her, but there’s just something missing.”

 

“Why would you stop seeing them?” Jungeun asks. She blinks at Jiwoo and tries to wrap her mind around the situation. Why would anyone turn Sooyoung down? She remembers the time she hooked up with Sooyoung in the bathroom of a club, back on Jinsol’s birthday. She doesn’t have to do much reminiscing to be able to recall exactly how it felt to ride Sooyoung’s fingers. Right now, though, she’s got a gorgeous girl in front of her, who commands all her attention.

 

“I don’t want to be with Sooyoung right now,” Jiwoo says earnestly. “I’m serious, I haven’t been seeing anyone else for a while. It’s just been you.”

 

Even though Jiwoo’s the one who invited her over, Jungeun finds herself unsure of where this is all leading. If it’s anything like all the other times she stays over at Jiwoo’s (which is pretty frequently), they’ll end up fucking. Not that Jungeun’s going to complain if that happens again.

 

“What are you saying?” she asks, twisting her body so that she’s actually facing Jiwoo on the couch now.

 

A tender smile adorns Jiwoo’s face as she leans in and cups Jungeun’s cheeks with her hands. “It means I want to only be with you,” she says, capturing Jungeun’s lips.

 

Jungeun lets herself get lost in the kiss, her hands immediately lowering to wrap around Jiwoo’s back, pulling her closer. It’s not long before Jiwoo swings a leg over hers, shifting into her lap. The way Jiwoo’s fingers dance over her skin under the hem of her shirt makes Jungeun dizzy.

 

“Are you sure it’s just me?” Jungeun questions, the words burning up in her throat.

 

“Yes,” Jiwoo says breathlessly, gazing at Jungeun with shining bright eyes. “Let me show you.”

 

They stumble to Jiwoo’s room, almost tripping over the pile of clothes that Jinsol’s left lying in the corridor. Jungeun makes a mental note to clean them up in the morning; she knows Jiwoo won’t bother to do it.

 

Jiwoo pushes Jungeun so that she’s sitting on the edge of the bed, and she leans down to give her another kiss, before she takes a step back. Turning her back to Jungeun, she heads over to her dresser, opening one of the drawers. She doesn’t bring out the item she’s eyeing, but she knows it will spark Jungeun’s curiosity nonetheless, just watching her dig around in the drawer.

 

“What are you doing?” Jungeun speaks up, growing impatient. When Jiwoo faces her again, she takes notice of how Jiwoo’s expression switches in an instant, her usual dazzling smile wiped from her face. Now the look Jiwoo gives her is almost primal, and it makes Jungeun swallow nervously _._

 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Jiwoo’s tone is sultry. She says it like she knows full well that Jungeun won’t disobey her instructions. She starts by taking her shirt off, sliding it over her head slowly. She smirks at the sight of Jungeun’s tongue darting out to wet her lips. “I did this just for you.”

 

Jungeun sits still, breathing rapidly, mouth agape, looking up at Jiwoo. She hardly dares even blink an eyelid, so caught up in the spectacle of Jiwoo stripping for her. Her mouth drops open when she sees what Jiwoo is wearing for her. She’s dressed up in a set of red lingerie, the lace showing off her features exquisitely.

 

“When did you get those?” she asks, her breath hitching as her eyes rake over Jiwoo’s body - fixating on the lace garter belt and thigh highs.

 

“I bought these a few weeks ago,” Jiwoo replies casually. “I was waiting for the right moment to show you.” She can sense how eager Jungeun is to pull her back into her lap, but she stays put, wanting to draw this out as much as she can. When Jungeun is impatient, a more dominant side of her comes to the surface, and Jiwoo’s aching to see it tonight.

 

“Baby, come here,” Jungeun whines, patting the bed.

 

Jiwoo shakes her head, an evil glint in her eye. “There’s something else I have,” she says. She reaches into the drawer and pulls the toy out, watching as Jungeun’s eyes go wide.

 

“You - you bought _that_?” Jungeun gulps. With apprehension, she regards the strap-on that Jiwoo holds in her hand. “You want to use it on me?”

 

That makes Jiwoo chuckle. “No,” she says. “It’s for you.”

 

“A present?” Jungeun asks.

 

“Sure, you could say that,” Jiwoo smirks. “I want you to fuck me with it.”

 

Jungeun’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are you sure? It might be too much for you-”

 

“Nothing’s too much for me,” Jiwoo snaps. “Do you want this, or not?”

 

“I want it,” Jungeun says, her tone becoming almost sultry.

 

Jiwoo grasps at the hem of Jungeun’s shirt, tugging it up. “Take this off,” she demands. She watches as Jungeun strips off her clothes with no restraint, almost in a rush. Once Jungeun’s exposed in front of her, Jiwoo hands the toy over to Jungeun and grins at her.

 

“Now put this on.”

 

Jungeun doesn’t hesitate before she gets up off the bed, sliding the toy on. When she’s done with the preparations, she looks at Jiwoo, who’s standing centimetres away from her.

 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Jungeun’s shaky voice betrays her trepidation. “I’ve never really-”

 

“I want you to take control,” Jiwoo urges. “You can treat me however you like.”

 

The agitation on Jungeun’s face disappears, replaced with a dark expression that makes Jiwoo shiver. “I can do anything?” Jungeun queries.

 

“You can,” Jiwoo murmurs. “But first, I want you in my mouth.” She reaches a hand out to rest at the base of the shaft.

 

Jungeun’s eyebrows shoot up. “I won’t - I won’t feel anything, baby,” she says.

 

Jiwoo just smirks and drops to her knees, keeping her eyes trained on Jungeun’s, even as she starts stroking the length, drawing Jungeun closer to her.

 

The prospect of fucking Jiwoo with a strap-on has crossed Jungeun’s more times than she’ll readily admit, but she never expected it to actually happen, let alone see Jiwoo taking her into her mouth. The way Jiwoo’s throat is bobbing looks so sinful and _oh_ , Jungeun’s definitely feeling something.

 

Hands come down to thread through Jiwoo’s hair, aiding her actions. Finally, Jungeun dares to move, her hips bucking tentatively. Jiwoo’s groan is muffled, rasping, but there’s no way Jungeun can miss it.

 

Jiwoo stills all of a sudden, releasing the shaft. “Do that again,” she implores. Without waiting for a response, she takes Jungeun into her mouth again, and grips at her waist, encouraging her to give in to her temptation.

 

It takes her a moment to react, but Jungeun thrusts her hips into Jiwoo’s mouth, cautious at first. At the sight of Jiwoo’s lips wrapped around the length, taking it so eagerly, Jungeun speeds up, abandoning her hesitancy. Though she can’t directly feel the pleasure, there’s no doubt that seeing Jiwoo on her knees like that is making her wet.

 

“Let me take you now,” Jungeun mutters, tugging at Jiwoo’s hair to pull her up. She can see the surprise etched into Jiwoo’s features, about how quickly she wants to get to it. To her credit, though, Jiwoo doesn’t complain. She lets Jungeun tear off her underwear, barely sparing another second to admire Jiwoo’s efforts to dress up especially for her.

 

Jungeun pushes Jiwoo onto the bed, easing her fingers into Jiwoo, curling them _just so_. Jiwoo gets worked up quickly from Jungeun’s relentless rhythm. When Jiwoo’s breaths start coming shorter, Jungeun slides her fingers out and sucks on them gently, before she pulls away to ready herself for Jiwoo.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Jungeun prompts.

 

Jiwoo fixes her with a hungry look. “I want you to ruin me,” she says. “So that no one else can make me feel this good.”

 

It’s like a switch goes off all of a sudden at those words. In an instant, Jungeun rolls Jiwoo over on her front, hands skimming up and down Jiwoo’s sides. She hears Jiwoo hum contentedly at her touch.

 

“Stay down,” Jungeun orders, pressing her hand into the small of Jiwoo’s back, so that she’s lying atop the mattress, hips raised. Jiwoo whimpers when she feels Jungeun’s fingers at her entrance again, making sure that she’s ready for her.

 

“Jungeun, please,” Jiwoo whines, trying to shift underneath Jungeun’s firm hold. “I _need_ you.”

 

When Jiwoo leans back into her, grinding her hips down on Jungeun’s hand, she’s pushed flush against the mattress all of a sudden.

 

“What did I tell you?” Jungeun growls, tugging Jiwoo’s earlobe between her teeth and biting down _hard_. “You promised to behave. Be a good girl for me and stay down.” She slowly teases the tip of the toy against Jiwoo, her core slick against it. Jiwoo’s whimpers become louder at the contact, and it’s hard for Jungeun not to indulge her immediately.

 

“Okay baby, now you need to take to me to the hilt, can you do that for me?” Jungeun’s voice is rough against Jiwoo’s throat now, her teeth pressing marks into the delicate skin.

 

Jiwoo sinks back onto the length, a carnal moan escaping her lips. Jungeun stills, letting Jiwoo adjust to the fullness. She doesn’t even know if Jiwoo’s been in this position before with anyone else, but she’s determined to make sure Jiwoo only remembers _her._ She slides a hand around Jiwoo’s front to play with her clit as she rolls her hips up into Jiwoo, starting a steady pace.

 

“Tell me who you want to be with,” Jungeun huffs into Jiwoo’s ear, possessive.

 

“Only you,” Jiwoo groans, grinding her hips to meet Jungeun’s thrusts. They’re in sync with each other, Jungeun slamming into Jiwoo with no restraint.

 

Without warning, Jungeun pulls out and flips Jiwoo over, so that she’s splayed on her back. Jungeun re-aligns herself, and Jiwoo’s ankles hook around the back of her knees as she slides back into Jiwoo’s heat, picking up a hard and fast momentum.

 

Jungeun can’t quite believe herself at this point, thinking about all the times she’s let Jiwoo take charge when they’ve fucked before, but she lets herself go, savouring the way Jiwoo feels wrapped around her, flush against her hips as she drives her into the mattress.

 

She thinks about how she could never get tired of this, the moans that punctuate the tranquility of the night, the soft hands that dig into her skin, the lips ghosting over her jaw.

 

Then there’s Jiwoo beneath her, eyes half-lidded, chest heaving, and Jungeun’s never seen a sight quite so beautiful as this in her life.

 

Jiwoo reaches up with trembling hands and threads her fingers through Jungeun’s hair, tugging hard as Jungeun rocks her hips up into her again. She’s _so close._

 

“Baby,” Jungeun whispers, sinking her teeth into the soft skin at the base of Jiwoo’s throat. “Let go for me.”

 

An utterly obscene moan rips through Jiwoo as her orgasm hits, her hips twitching frantically as Jungeun presses even harder into her, helping Jiwoo ride it out.

 

She feels Jiwoo’s nails digging into her back, but she doesn’t stop, doesn’t care that Jiwoo’s already sated. She angles her hips in a new way, slamming into Jiwoo, earning breathy whines from her in response. She knows she’s hitting Jiwoo’s sweet spot as soon as those noises rise in pitch, and spill from Jiwoo’s lips without inhibition. Jungeun loves it when Jiwoo gets loud for her.

 

“You don’t have to hold back,” Jungeun says, pressing her hands into Jiwoo’s stomach, feeling how taut the muscles are beneath her fingers.

 

Jiwoo reaches her second orgasm of the night, biting Jungeun’s shoulder to stifle her scream. Her grip on Jungeun loosens, hands sliding off her back. She’s still panting as Jungeun finally begins to slow her pace, seeming to realize Jiwoo’s attempts to catch her breath.

 

“You haven’t-” Jiwoo says, but she’s silenced with a kiss. She smiles lazily into it, gripping Jungeun’s waist and slotting their bodies together. She winces slightly as Jungeun pulls out of her slowly, still feeling sensitive after the intensity of her orgasm.

 

Jungeun slides the harness off and casts it to the side, crawling to lie down beside Jiwoo. She presses a soft kiss to Jiwoo’s forehead, brushing her hair back. Jiwoo looks spent, and it’s incredibly endearing to Jungeun.

 

They lie there for a moment, Jungeun’s eyes fluttering closed, exhausted from her efforts. She’s about to sling an arm around Jiwoo’s stomach and curl into her when she feels a hand brush against her thigh. She opens one eye conspiratorially and her lips curve up into a smirk at the sight of Jiwoo grinning wickedly at her. She’s always admired Jiwoo’s stamina.

 

“Let me take care of you,” Jiwoo murmurs, surging forward to capture Jungeun’s lips with a searing kiss, but she pulls away after a few seconds. Jungeun barely has time to register what’s happening, before Jiwoo slides a finger into her and _god,_ Jungeun’s practically seeing stars already. The way Jiwoo works her hands has always been a miracle, and Jungeun’s mouth drops open, letting her moans fall freely as Jiwoo adds another finger, curling them together in just the right place.

 

Jiwoo shifts so that she’s on top of Jungeun now, pumping faster as Jungeun whines at the feeling of Jiwoo’s fingers inside her - it’s always been her favorite sensation. That, and Jiwoo's mouth on her.

 

As if sensing where Jungeun’s mind is wandering, Jiwoo raises herself so she can slip down Jungeun’s body and position herself between Jungeun’s legs. She flicks her tongue against Jungeun’s centre, and it's enough to get Jungeun’s hips jerking.

 

Jiwoo hums at how eager Jungeun is for her, and the sound vibrates against Jungeun's core, drawing a strangled moan out of her.

 

“Use your words, Jungeun,” Jiwoo purrs, teasing Jungeun with slow strokes.

 

“Please baby, I just want you to-” Jungeun’s tone is _needy_ , and Jiwoo smirks at the sound of it, loving how she always manages to get Jungeun into this desperate state.

 

Jungeun cants her hips up against Jiwoo's mouth, letting out a loud moan when Jiwoo buries her tongue deeper, working quickly to reduce Jungeun to a writhing mess, clutching at the bedsheets with one hand. The other winds its way into Jiwoo’s hair, pulling at her tresses roughly as Jiwoo licks up into her.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jungeun to near her climax, already painfully aroused from watching Jiwoo come apart underneath her. This time it’s Jiwoo who has her pressed into the mattress, slowly coaxing her towards her orgasm.

 

When Jiwoo drags her tongue over Jungeun’s clit, Jungeun’s back arches off the sheets and within mere seconds, she’s _gone._ She shakes above Jiwoo, thighs clenching as Jiwoo laps at her, waiting for Jungeun to come down from her high. Eventually, Jungeun opens her eyes and lies back against the mattress

 

“You okay, baby?” Jiwoo asks, looking up at Jungeun with a fond smile. When Jungeun nods in reply, Jiwoo lifts herself up the bed, stretching out next to Jungeun.

 

“I’ll make your favorite breakfast tomorrow morning,” Jungeun murmurs, relaxing into Jiwoo’s side. She rests her head against Jiwoo’s chest and concentrates on the soft rise and fall of her breathing, trying to calm her own.

 

“You’re so good to me,” Jiwoo hums, wrapping her arms tighter around Jungeun.

 

Jungeun’s throat constricts at those words. She thinks of a world in which Jiwoo’s actually in love with her, just the same as she is. It’s her last thought before she drifts off to sleep, lulled by Jiwoo pressing gentle kisses against her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this mess !!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/chuulipseuls)


End file.
